Watching Supernatural
by Duchessfire
Summary: (AU) Sam and Dean are out hunting, in the meantime their kids find a mysterious box set of a series called Supernatural, and decide to watch it. How will they react to their dads' adventures? Will they be traumatized afterwards?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Hey everyone,this is just something that's been going around in my head. 'Yknow those "x character reads the books" type fics that are really popular in the Harry Potter fandom? Well I decided why not do something like that but instead of the Supernatural books...which I haven't read. Why not try the show? Now this is going to be a next gen fic, Dean and Sam are married with kids, Dean has 3 and Sam has two...so yeah lets get started.**

**Dean's kids : Mary Jo Winchester (10), Bobby John Winchester (8), Adrian Kevin Winchester(7) **

**Sam's kids: Matthew Adam Winchester (9), Grace Jessica Winchester (6)**

* * *

Matthew and Bobby laid on the floor of Bobby's aunt Sarah's house, his dad and uncle were off on a hunt leaving his brother and sister here with their aunt and cousins. Sarah popped her head out from the kitchen, to see the two boys in front of the tv in the living room. She sighed, and immediately went over, picking up the remote control and turning it off. Both boys immediately looked back at the dark haired woman.

" I thought I told you boys to play outside." Said Sarah, folding her arms over her chest.

" But there's nothing to do mom." Said Matthew, looking up at her with big hazel eyes. Beside him, Bobby nodded, as Sarah sighed and shook her head. It was summer, and at first the kids had enjoyed going out and running about outside. But that had been the first few weeks of summer vacation, and now the energy was starting to wear off and the laziness began to set in,

" Why don't you go play ball, or swim in the pool or...something other than watching tv." Said Sarah, both boys looked at each other before looking up at her.

" Can we go hun-"

"No Bobby, you can't go on a hunt, when I mean something other than watching tv, I didn't mean that." Said Sarah with a small chuckle, she knew the boys having grown up on their dad's old hunting stories were anxious and wanted to do it was well...much to the adults' chagrin. The boys pouted, as they went outside while Sarah went back to making lunch.

" So what now?" Asked Matthew running a hand through his brown hair, Bobby shrugged and reached deep into his pockets.

" I...don't know, hey whats that?" Asked Bobby, when he noticed a stack of..something sitting on the sidewalk. The two boys looked at each other before going to investigate, they went over and saw that it was a box set with a picture of their dads' and the word 'Supernatural' on it. They looked at each other, before picking it up.

" Hey Bobby...y'know how dad said something about this guy..Chuck, who wrote down their adventures in books? Well, what if he upgraded to dvds?" Asked Matthew curiously, as he inspected the box set. Bobby picked up the other one, it seemed to be "seasons 1-4" as there were four of them.

" Probably...hey doesn't your dad have a computer in the shed? why don't we watch it there?" Said Bobby, turning to his older cousin.

" I dunno, dad uses that for research and we're not supposed to use it without his permission." Said Matthew, when Bobby nudged his cousin.

" C'mon Matt, our dads are on a hunt they won't notice, besides our dads don't tell us the whole story." Said Bobby as he looked up at his cousin, who still looked unsure about this. He looked down at the dvds in his hands. His dad and uncle Dean had told him a lot about their adventures. But they never went into full detail, and they did censor a few things...he was curious though about the parts his dad left out...and why his dad would hardly say anything.

Infact...unlike Uncle Dean, his dad rarely ever spoke of his adventures and sometimes he'd have this far off look in his eyes...why?

"Ok, I'm in." Said Matthew with a small smile showing his dimples.

" Ok then, let's go." Said Bobby, they got the sets and headed into the house, running to the backyard much to Sarah's confusion. She shrugged slightly, and went back to what she was doing. The boys headed into the shed, where they spotted the computer resting on a desk. The shed was both parts tools and hunting...what his dad didn't keep in his office he usually kept here, like potions, charms, holy water...the essentials any hunter would need.

Matthew booted up the computer and waited for it to load.

" What are you doing?" Asked Mary, having noticed her brother and cousin enter the shed.

" Um, we um...well..." Said Matthew, wondering if they were supposed to tell or not. When Bobby went over and pulled his sister over, telling her about the box sets and showing them to her.

" C'mon Mary..y'know you want to see it too." Said Bobby holding it up, Mary sighed and shook her head biting her lip slightly as she looked at it. Well...she was kind of curious.

" Ok, but this wasn't my idea, and if we get caught I'm blaming you." Said Mary, when Grace and Adrian popped up from behind her.

"Yeah!" They chimed, before dissolving into fits of giggles, Matthew shook his head before putting in the first disk once the computer had finished loading.

"Ok guys its starting." Said Matthew, the kids crowded around the computer once it had started.

_The episode opened with a subtitle reading "Lawrence Kansas 22 years ago" the camera panning upwards to a white house in the dead of night, Whilst scary music played onwards. Cut to a woman's voice being heard. _The kids sat up as they saw their grandmother entering with a then four year old Dean Winchester. They'd only ever seen pictures of her, this was the first time ever they'd heard her voice.

_" C'mon lets say goodnight to you brother." Said Mary as she turned on the light. _

"Aww, daddy and Uncle Dean look so cute!" Exclaimed Grace, as _Four year old Dean made his way to his brother's crib._

_"Goodnight Sam." Said Dean, kissing baby Sam's forehead, Mary chuckled as she placed a hand on Dean's back while tenderly caressing Sam's face. _

_"Goodnight love." She whispered, kissing his forehead as baby Sam cooed._

The kids looked at each other...it hurt to see this, knowing what was coming...knowing that those would be the last words Sam would ever hear from his mother. Grace and Adrian leaned in to Mary who looked on sadly at her mother and namesake. They looked up, as they heard their grandfather's voice.

_"Hey Dean." Said John, Dean looked back and ran to his father's arms._

_"Daddy!" Exclaimed the four year old excitedly, John picked him up and chuckled._

_" So what do you think, is Sammy big enough to catch a football?" Asked John, Dean smiled and shook his head._

_"No daddy,"_

_"Ya got him?" Asked Mary softly, as she smiled at her husband and son. John smiled and nodded, as he held the four year old boy in his arms. He looked back at Sam, bidding him goodnight before going. _Grace sniffed, as she wiped her eyes and shook her head her eyes stinging a little.

" Are you crying Grace?" Asked Matthew looking at his little sister curiously.

" No I'm not." She replied defiantly..._Then the mobile above Sam's crib began to move and the atmosphere became more ominous._ The kids watched as the sounds became more threatening and the lights began to flicker. Grace immediately leaned in more towards Matthew who wrapped a protective arm around his little sister. Mary wrapped her arms around her little brothers as if shielding them from what was to come. Their eyes widened as the baby monitor began to emit static.

_"John..." Said Mary sleepily, as she turned on the light and found her husband wasn't there. She groaned and got up to go check on Sam._

"No Grandma Don't go!"

"Grandma go back to bed!"

"Grandma stop!"

" Stop Grandma no!"

"Grandma!"

Exclaimed the kids as their grandmother went across and they saw a shadowy figure in Sam's room greeting her. Their eyes went wide and their faces went pale...whatever was in that room, was most definitely not their grandfather. They tried to tell their grandmother to go back to the room once more...knowing it was in vein and that she couldn't hear them._ They stopped when Mary went down the stairs to see John asleep on the couch and rushed back to Sam's room. And then she screamed._ They leaned in, telling their grandfather to hurry up...to get there in time.

_" Hey you, are you ok?" Asked John, as he made his way towards Sam...when a drop of blood fell from the ceiling. John turned and there on the ceiling, was the body of Mary Winchester. Her stomach cut open, and her face twisted into a frightened scream._

Matthew covered his sister's eyes, while Bobby and Mary covered Adrian's so that wouldn't be able to see. While the flames engulfed their grandmother's body, their grandfather on the floor helpless to save her and Sam crying for his mother. They watched in horror as _John took Sam and headed out the door to where Dean was.__  
_

_"Take your brother and run as fast as you can, don't look back." Said John, handing Sam to his four year old son._

"Wait, what if dad drops him grandpa?" Asked Adrian, while his siblings had covered his eyes, he could still hear what was going on.

" Obviously he didn't." Said Bobby as Dean managed to get Sam out without dropping him miraculously.

_"Its ok Sammy." Said Dean, as his father quickly came and got him out of the way before the nursery had exploded._

"Wait how did Grandpa get out so fast? especially since he was burned by the fire." Said Mary, the boys shrugged _as the firemen arrived and it showed their grandfather sitting on a car holding baby Sam, while Dean sat next to him. __It flashed forward to Stanford, present day when they saw a girl in a nurse costume calling out to Sam that they were gonna be late._

"Whose that?" Asked Bobby looking at his cousins.

"That's dad's ex-girlfriend Jessica, " Exclaimed Grace, when they heard Sarah calling for them. They paused the dvd ad looked at each other.

" So...are we bringing lunch here and watching the rest of the episode?" Asked Matt curiously.


End file.
